Unexpected: Lily Evans
by Soccergal1888
Summary: A story about Lily Evans seventh year at Hogwarts and how she falls in love with the infamous James Potter.
1. Unexpected: Lily Evans

Constructive criticism is one of my best friends. Don't be too harsh, but I always look for ways to improve . This is my first Fanfiction story! Enjoy! I have read many stories from this website, and one author completely inspired me to write my own, thanks TT! I'm starting out with a Lily and James story because these are two of my favorite characters, and since their both so unknown, I'd love to try to get a sense of which they are and how they acted, especially in Hogwarts. So here goes nothing...

The greatest moment in my life...

The greatest moment in my life had to be when I first received my acceptance letter to "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", mostly because at age eleven, I really had nothing going around here in the muggle world. I would go to school, come home, do my homework, and go to soccer practice. (Yes I'm an athlete). I always felt like there should be something more to my life than just the typical routine, and I always knew I was different, mostly because of the fact that I could make things happen and not explain them. I was told when I was nine years old that I was a witch. Unbelievable, yet for me, I believed this person without any background information about him, everything just fit into place. What other reason could there be for accidentally setting fire to part of my fourth grade classroom, or sending a plate crashing down two flights of stairs. But it wasn't so much the thought of me being different that made me curious. It was the challenge. The challenge of being muggle born. I would have to prove myself to my entire class, my entire school, but mostly to myself. As a straight A student to this day. With her Apparating License, and Prefect, I have to say I have come a long way. Hogwarts is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. That moment, when I received that letter. And here I am again, receiving my seventh letter, which made my entire life seven years ago. I have come a long way throughout my years, and I hope to continue my experiences with friendship, acing those N.E.W.T. exams, and I hope a little bit of romance ;).

My greatest moment:

By: Lily Evans

..

What's that? Whoah... As I rolled out of bed... and fell on the ground, I violently hit the snooze button as I usually do. I hate that sound of the alarm, yet it's the only thing that seems to wake me up! And that, of course, is why I use it. But what I didn't seem to get through my head, was the thought that its Saturday and 6:00 a.m.!

Suddenly something flew by the window. Of course Lily knew what it was, knowing for years, the typical messenger in the Wizarding World. She opened the window irritably, and grabbed the letter in the owl's claw. The owl promptly flew away from the sleepy Lily. She opened up the formal card quickly; knowing what is was before it was opened.

Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore:

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.

Dear Lily Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed is a list of necessities of books and equipment of required for your seventh year. We await your owl by the date of 31st July, and cannot wait to see you on Platform 9¾.

And on an extra note. We are pleased to inform you, Ms. Evans, that you are Hogwarts new Head Girl. Congratulations!

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I screamed! The excitement overjoyed me! This is what I was waiting for my entire career at Hogwarts! My mother came running in and attempted to calm me down, but as soon as I told her the news, she screamed along with me! An exciting moment for a muggle born. AN exciting moment, for anyone! Now I just have to find out who my Head Boy is...


	2. Hazel?

All Aboard. O heard Hagrid yell as I ran to board the train after saying my goodbyes to my parents! I gave him a quick hug, and ran off to find my friends carton. I spotted Jennifer Jones from a far (actually I could hear her voice from down the train! Not the most quiet person. But I don't know what I could do without her) I ran off to her and we hugged! After an entire summer without talking face-to-face, only by owl, it was good to finally reunite!

"I've missed you so much!" I said excitedly

"I have so much to tell you!" Jen said, of course she did! She's the type of person who always says what's on her mind, never misses a beat of gossip, and is incredibly fashion induced unlike myself, how we became friends, I'm not sure, but we manage incredibly well.

"You have to tell me all about it! But I have to go to the prefect section for a meeting!" I stated cleanly wondering if they got that there aren't any seventh year prefects... only Head Boy and Girl.

"YOU ARE HEAD GIRL!" Jen squealed!

She said it more like a statement more than a question. What a best friend!

"Haha! I'll see you in a little while! Well catch up!" I said, trying to get to the next compartment to see who Head... Whoah.

"What are you doing?" I yelled to whomever it was that ran into me.

JAMES POTTER. That stupid, arrogant, twat! I hate him I swear I hate him! How dare he run into me? He better start talking because I swear this will be a horrible start to my seventh year.

"Watch where your ... Oh"... James stuttered

Oh great, he's playing that 'I like you card', he better start apologizing.

"Lily! I'm sorry..."

How predictable.

"I didn't mean to I was turned around and well I just didn't mean to." James started.

"It's fine." I couldn't help myself but giggle, luckily he didn't see. The kid was helpless around me. He's told me he's in love with me since first year, but it was obviously a challenge that he couldn't overcome. I knew what he felt like. I'm just as determined. But here's the thing. He can't get me and its killing him. There's no romantic bone his body for me. He just likes the chase. Or the fight, or whatever it is, he won't stop, and for whatever reason, it had to be me stuck to put up with his ignorant ways, and constantly being asked out. Can he not take a hint?

"No it's not. I really am sorry." He started again.

I could always sense sincerity, yet I never cared for it. Whatever goodness or caring side of Potter, what always covered up by him and his stupid pranks that he and his Marauders would play on the school? I guess you have to keep up a reputation, but really how old are we again?

"I have to get somewhere so if you don't mind, I will..." I was instantly cut off

"I'll come with you!" He said with a devious smile.

"No I think I can make it from one compartment to another on my own." I was getting angry not. How dare he keep me from my meeting, I am Head Girl after all... and he has the nerve?

"Like I said, I'll come with you." He smirked.

It only took me a moment to process this. And then it happened fast. I turned and walked away, only to be followed by the arrogant twat himself. Head Boy.

I turned quickly, with fury in my eyes.

"..Boy?" I nearly screamed. Hogwarts had an entire class of multiple eligible options and they choose Potter for that drastic Head Boy position! .Scream. But wait I'd have to keep my reputation, and certainly this is unprofessional.

"Ask.." I completely cut him off stuck in my own thoughts! Thinking out loud...

"I didn't want an answer! This changes nothing." I guess Potter developed some type of urge to respond to my insults over the summer, because he responded... and he was just as angry. But Why?

"Oh Shut up Evans. You know I got this spot for the same reason you did, I'm sick and tired of your insults." He started to get a little out of hand. Seventh year, and I guess he doesn't take my crap. I guess I have acted a little immature, but again so has Potter so why not give him a taste of his own medicine?

I turned around and walked away. You see I read people very well, and I know he was trying to get a reaction from me. He got one. To see my back getting farther and farther away.

"Evans come back", he grabbed my elbow, and pulled me back like I weighed nothing.

"Get off of her." Oh great the only person just as bad, maybe even worse, is attempting to defend me. Severus Snape.

"Snivellous? Glad you could join us, oh wait are you Head Boy? Prefect? ... No? oh that's too bad, is suggest you go back into your compartment before it gets out of hand.

"Lily" He tried. I started walking the other way.

"Lily." I stopped. How dare he. He froze me. How Dare he. Anger boiled up inside of me. After calling me a Mudblood last year. He has the nerve to freeze me? It's a time like this where I wish Potter would jinx him. Guess I wasn't lucky today, because Snape came right up to me and started talking. He saw my frozen expression and immediately unfroze me. Good choice.

"Please can I please talk to you?" He pleaded.

"Leave me alone." I swiftly ignored the rest and called Potter to come to the next compartment for the meeting.

"Come on James." I spit out accidentally saying his first name. I wasn't the only one who noticed. As I cursed myself for this, the rest happened very fast, and I could hardly keep up. I keep playing it through my head. What was I thinking?

"JAMES? Since when do you call him James? "

"Since now, come on James." I tried. It was too late.

"LILY" I heard someone from the other side call my name. I turned quickly then heard a bang.

"How could you Lily?" Snape pleaded once again. Which I ignored again, and instead looked at the glass hole left in the compartment with James' image promptly left in it. James.

"How could I what, call him by his first name? Snape, you have a lot of nerve! Questioning my decisions? You have no right."

"Yes I do, we were best friends..." And I cut him off.

"Key word there Snape... WERE!" And I hurried to where James was, he just got up and went through the hole, anger flared in his eyes.

"Accio Reparo." I repaired the compartment quickly, and turned around! Do you know how difficult it is too keep a 6'1 tall guy a way from a 5'11 guy when you're a little more than 5'5.

I ran in between them.

"Get away Snape!" I yelled. It didn't seem to do any damage. So I did something I never would have thought I'd do in a million years. I kissed James. Yes, grabbed his shirt, pulled him down, and kissed him. When I released, Snape's eyes were red with anger. He turned and walked away, before I ran into the meeting, 5 minutes late... perfect.


	3. A Perfect Start To A Perfect Year

Calm Down Lily. Calm Down. Calm Down. I'm sitting here with my leg pouncing up and down and up and down and up and down and I'm kind of having a breakdown. I kissed James Potter. Which is a big, No, No, in my book at least. I go by my book, but what mental breakdown was I having when I KISSED HIM!

He walked into the room just now. Oh boy am I going to get it. Oh goodness. Okay Lily, get a hold of yourself. Stop freaking out... He's starring at you. Okay get through this meeting.

"Hello everyone." I started

"Sorry for my tardiness, I was in the middle of, um, well I'm here now, so let's start." I continued and babbled about the plans for the next couple of months and decided to have a meeting in a couple days to reorganize ourselves(myself). I was about to leave when suddenly, once again, I felt a tug on my elbow. (Who tugs an elbow? Why not the arm?)

"Lily?" He asked.

"Not the time Potter." I growled because of his tone before the kiss, then the kiss now the talk after the kiss... I have got to stop referring to time using the kiss!

"Stop right there. Now you cannot be a brat to me for six years, and again start our seventh year like this. Kiss me. (Awkward!) Then continue on like this without talking to me about it."

"James please." Great what's with me and his first name? I guess I felt like it would sound reassuring, but it sounded much more desperate then I managed for it too.

"Lily. You kissed me! In front of everyone. I know it was to get back at Snape, but still why the kiss? You could have easily cursed him." James said, oh yeah then he smirked! Yes smirked, he liked this! Loved this in fact! Because all of his friends, stupid Marauder's, saw what I had just done, and no doubt Jen did too. Oh goodness, what have I done!.

"Seemed like the only thing I could do. Anything else, he would of just gotten up and hurt you then continue to try to talk to me. I apologize for the kiss, I didn't mean to you know, I just meant for him to go away, we were going to be late and..." What more could I say? He sure took this chance into desperate means!

He leaned his head down against mine and smiled. Stupid. Devilish, smile of his, which I laughed, yes laughed at because me, Lily Evans, could only get myself into this sort of mess.

"Wow. Ladies and Gentlemen we take this opportunity that the one and only Lily Evans laughed, with me in her presence." He said, and I don't think he meant to say it out loud because he immediately backed up and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I'm ..." What a start.

I laughed again, it wasn't even him that I found funny, it was my fate. It had to be James. James. The infamous James Potter. James. James. James! The one I kissed not even 15 minutes ago, and the one and only who I have hated for more than eternity, the whole thing! I laughed at. Then we both started cracking up.

"It's okay, I know you just wanted to get back at him, but hey Evans, not a bad kisser."

This lady and gentleman, is where I cracked. I ran. I chased him. He ran, to the next compartment, into his compartment, with the Marauders, and I followed. We stopped and started to laugh along. All the Marauders looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Evans! Is that a smile I see?" Sirius Black stated, smirking, I guess it was a Marauder thing. "But wait! I want a kiss too!"

I could have jinxed him, but instead I sat down, because I was in a fit of giggles, being stared at by the three hottest guys in my school, and Peter.

"What are you laughing at?" Remus (the good one, he and I are partially friends, and I liked him, he's a good guy).

"Oh, just the situation I just got myself into, that's all." I said finally settling down. I stopped bluntly. Then they cracked up! How did they find this funny? I'm allowed to laugh because all of this is ridiculous, but them! No. How long is this ride? It feels like eternity. Is it hot in here?

"Uh I have to go." And somehow I managed to get myself away, and ran down to Hufflepuff compartments due to the lack of privacy in Griffindore. I took a lot of deep breathes, and returned to Jen's compartment. My other good friend, Mary Compline was in there too.

Getting stares from two good friends is not good. Especially Jen.

"What is going on!" Jen yelled in a dramatic fashion like she always does.

"How long until Hogwarts?" I said, quickly changing the subject.

Mary answered, sensing my discomfort, "5 minutes".

"WHAT HAPPENED! YOU JUST KISSED JAMES! AND THEN WENT IN THE MARAUDER COMPARTMENT."

"Stupidity that I have held in for the past six years." I answered. It seemed complete and well thought out, and reasonable.

I discussed with them for the remaining five minutes how I still don't like James, in fact this makes me hate him even more, but how Snape was on my tail and he hurt James and blasted him, which they promptly stopped me at HURT JAMES. I can' stand it when their right. I cared for James, not in a love relationship, but hey when you know someone for seven years, you care if they get hurt. Am I wrong?

We arrived at Hogwarts, and this elbow grabbing seemed to never end, as I turned to once again James Potter, pointing to a boat. Oh Great.


	4. When You Least Expect It

Hello! I know I'm just getting starting, but I'm letting all the readers know now that I'm taking the living arrangements from another author (TT), all the credit is given to her! Hope you enjoy lots of updates between today and tomorrow!

We got in the boat, and I know what you're thinking, a decent size motor boat with enough leg space... yeah... NO... knee to knee. I felt like I was in first year again. Apparently this boat was enchanted to move faster than the carriages and first year boats, so the Head's could reach the school and plan or something... Great more time with Potter. How lucky am I?

Awkward pause...

"So this is nice", Potter attempted to start a civilized conversation which now the thought we hadn't had... ever. Apparently a kiss changes everything, even if it didn't mean anything.

Small talk Eh? Two can play at this game.

"Oh yes! The stars and the water, and the view." I had to play with his mind, I mean after all he was trying to play me!

For a second, I caught his eye. Hazel? He has Hazel eyes? So I'm a sucker for Hazel, and Blue, one of which he has... so what?

Anyways onto the story, which really starts when the boat hit something and tipped us while standing up to get in?

Splash.

There goes the last bit of evidence of my awesome luck on this last first day of School. Apparently, there was a miscommunication considering my arms, feet, and brain because I couldn't swim! I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was darkness... why did we have to arrive at night? Why is no on answering my questions?

You know those sappy love stories when the girl is romantically saved by her knight and shining armor while she stays still?

Well if you think that's what is going to happen, well you're wrong. I was sinking, down down down... and yes I was grabbed by James.

I could hear his breathe over my face, and I knew he was just starring, seeing I'd wake up, which I did not... I was conscience of my surroundings, and I finally opened my eyes to see those Big Brown Hazel ones staring back.

He dried me off with his wand and we got back into the boat without a word. I started to giggle, and before I knew it, I couldn't stop. The sequence of events that went on couldn't have been as strange as now, and it just kept getting stranger.

He started to laugh to and before we knew it, we laughed all the way to Hogwarts, which in my opinion, is just what I needed. Although I still hated James with a passion, I still didn't like the thought of him not thinking highly of my.

We walked into the Great Hall, and were great by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Hello to you both. Welcome back to your final year of Hogwarts, we are pleased to congratulate both of you on this prestigious honor of being awarded Head Girl and Head Boy. Now if you please follow me, I will show you, your new living arrangements." Albus Dumbledore said with a slight smirk to his jolly grin.

We followed, past the Entrance Hall, past the Gryffindor Rooms, and finally to another Picture on the Wall.

"The Password is Toaster, some Muggle invention used to warm objects," He stated.

And I giggled, Wizards and Witches were so intrigued about Muggle inventions, and I happen to find it funny.

"Toaster" I said. And the portrait opened. I walked in. I saw two staircases, parallel, upwards, and a common area ,with two desks and two bookcases...

"WAIT! Were living together?"... I could barely manage to say.


	5. Complications And Giggles

"Yes Ms. Evans, is that a problem?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Uh. (My logical response)... No not at all Professor." I lie perfectly well. Until I saw one other door... That I'm sure, was the one and only bathroom.

UGH! Okay, so living with a guy. I guess I can hypervenalate after all.

"I'll leave you two to unpack, meet us down in the Great Hall in ten minutes for the feast. See you there", and with a wink, I as once again left alone with him. POTTER.

"Uh. (Haha HIS logical response), so I..."

I ran up the staircase on the right, and found that it was my bedroom after all. I unpacked with my wand instead because it took less time, and went downstairs to explore. Although this meant living with an enemy, let alone a male enemy, my bed was extremely comfortable and so were the couches and armchairs near the fireplace in the common area! Okay, so it's not that bad. Maybe I really should stop talking to myself. Potter's coming down! What do I do? What do I do? This isn't helping the talking to self decreasion, nor the "I Hate Potter" reputation I was going for. Try talking to him... Here goes nothing

"Well at least the beds are comfortable." I started, and immediately regretted due to that fact that the kid who has been in "love" with me for the past six years has probably thought of bed scenarios with myself involved... and bringing BEDS up, will probably bring the dirty mind of a male to who knows where.

"Yes, and so are the sofas" He said.

Well this conversation is dry.

"Lily?" He said... oh good grief.

"Yeah?" I tried to sound intriguing, I guess it came out as painful to say because he chuckled for a moment before continuing.

"Could we try being friends? I know you really don't like me, but I have changed since my first couple of years, and I think you owe me a shot, just one, at friendship?" He said it like he was in PAIN! Are we really reaching that far down to try to be polite? Does it really hurt this much?

"Of course (WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?), especially considering the circumstances." I attempted to clean it up, but he got the point that I was tired of fighting, well hating at least.

"Really?" He sounded so surprised! Had I really hurt him that much over the years? Maybe he really did care for me in a loving manner. Great I have just proved that the guy I used to hate and now am friends with, loves me. And it's the first day of school. I can't wait until tomorrow.

"Yes, just please stop asking me out, it'll ruin something decent... especially in these conditions." I said... boy this is awkward. NOTE TO SELF: never attempt to be friends with your nemesis alone while living together.

We entered through the Great Hall, our newly found friendship has lasted ten minutes, let's see what happens next. He sat down next to me, and then Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew followed. Huh? Since when am I friends with all of them? I mean, Remus is my friend but as far as Sirius and Peter are concerned, this is just odd.

"HELLO LILY!" I was being screamed at by Sirius Black. SCREAMED.

"Hi Sirius?" I questioned.

"Why the question-a-lity Lily-Flower?" He said in his usual goofy voice.

Oh where oh where are Jenny and Mary, oh where oh where can they be?

"Firstly Sirius, Question-a-lity is not a word, and second DO NOT CALL ME THAT." I hate nicknames.

He didn't seem to care though because he went right on with it.

"So Lily-Flower, your one of us now huh?" Sirius asked seriously. No that is not a pun, nor is it intended to be one.

"I'm sitting with a friend." I said feeling my cheeks turn red.

I knew what was coming! Oh please don't Sirius please not here, not now.

""LILY-FLOWER! DO MY EARS DECIEVE ME? YOU AND PRONGS HERE ARE FRIENDS?" Dumb question #1

"Yes." Is all I can respond with?

"WHY. HOW. WHEN. WHY WASN'T I NOTIFIED?" Dumb questions #2, #3, #4, and #5, in Sirius Black's book of dumb questions that should never be asked, but that doesn't stop him.

I answered calmly and rationally, "SIRIUS! We are friends, I think I'd be a little awkward if I was living with my (Enter curse word that I wanted to say, but didn't, yay miss goody-two-shoes), enemy."

"WHAT! Prongs man! You're living with her?" Sirius was more than enough enthusiastic for the entire group then he needed to be.

"Yes, as Head's of the dorms we get to share a dorm." Did he just wink?

Multiple winks traveled across the table.

Then I saw a brunette in the Hall. FINALLY, Jen!

She ran over to me, stopped abruptly, and glared at the guys.

I rolled my eyes, and took her elbow... guess it rubbed off on me. And told her everything since the boats to the living arrangements to the friendship. She squealed, always thinking were going to miraculously get together. Yet she doesn't know the half of it. James hasn't done anything work my respect, except accept my kiss without confusion, pull me up when I was almost drowning, and offering friendship with me. I guess he deserved it.

Marauder's Table:

"So your friends with her now?" Remus said with his usual acceptance in the back of his throat.

"Yes" James said.

"And how long will that last?" Sirius said jokingly.

"As long as she wants it to, it's her choice, not mine, I will not get her in this life time, I've messed up too much in my past and..." James was explaining until he was cut off by Sirius.

"You have just as much right in a relationship as she does, don't get up yet because frankly you're starting to sound like a girl."

They laughed as they usually did.

James was starting to see that he was gaining Lily's trust, but he wasn't sure how far he could go without being with her. He thought he'd rather her hate him because then he'd know strong feelings were being directed at him, being friends is too easy.

Lily's Story:

I came back to sit next to James (in between him and Sirius, which completely surprised them both because I don't think they expected me to come back at all), they jumped from being surprised. Jen sat next to Sirius. And Mary came later to sit next to her. I knew what was coming, and managed to see the signal that Sirius was directing at James.

Suddenly a spark flew into the air and all around us spelling out

"**Marauder's Class of 1977, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew! Finally! **

And then balloon were everywhere and they blew up in everyone's faces! It was defiantly a laughable prank, and even the teacher's were chuckling. But the real fun came later on tonight at the beginning of the school year party. I decided to go to it because well it was my last year in Hogwarts, and I couldn't miss it! I wasn't that boring! We finished our feast, and I told Jen to meet me in my Dorm (I told her the password of course), at 6:00p.m. O'clock, so we could get ready. She was going to make me look hot (in her OWN words), so rub it in James' face what he wants, but can't have, I on the other hand, have decided that I wanted to go for the fun of it, even if it means going all out.

6:00p.m. O'clock:

Straight Hair (Which I hate, but went with because I wanted to have a little fun) which was down to a little more than half-way down my arm when my arms are laying parallel to my body), a purple dress to short for my particular liking (To a little more than half-ay down my thigh), pretty tight, but flowed on the top into a halter top, High Heels, that I charmed so I wouldn't trip because knowing me, I would trip, and Jenny did my Make-up, a lot of it may I add. I never wear much of the goop that was on my face, ever... and I was hoping I never had too. The dressing wasn't too revealing of my chest, which I liked, but in Jen's words, I looked pretty darn hot. Welcome to Hogwarts Lily Evans.

I walked down the stairs of my dormitory, and the three Marauders' were there. They stared... and stared... and stared... Oh goodness this is uncomfortable and as James was walking down the stairs he stared too! I tried to turn around, but Jenny turned me around quickly may I add! I continued to walk down the stairs, with Jenny right behind me.

"Damn" –Sirius Guffawed (I thought I saw drool—exaggeration :)_)

" Whoah"-Peter staring.

"Lily?"- Remus attempted to question.

KEEP WALKING LILY.

"I...I...I..."-James couldn't process. HAHAHAHA

I do have to say that James looked handsome! He was wearing black dress pants with a white long sleeve dress shirt and a gray vest with a bowtie! Sirius had the same only a Black vest, Remus in a purple vest, and Peter had gray pants on with a black vest and tie.

The first three looked Handsome... then there was Peter, always seems to be left out. Anyways, why'd they have to be hot?

Then I looked across and caught James' eyes and he held mine for a while. We stared like that for a while. That's when I first realized that James' really did love me, always had, always will.


	6. A Night Of Questions And Giggles

I was sent to go upstairs in the boy's dormitory by Sirius, to get some party stuff! So I decided why not, I went upstairs and into the closet where everything was hidden...

CREEK... Click

Well that cannot be good. Great I'm stuck!

"HELP!" I tried but the music was too loud... How convenient.

"Whoah"...

CREEK...

"WAIT!"

Click

"Uh... Hello?" I tried.

"Well at least I know why you never came back with the Firewhiskey." Sirius?

"That's what I was getting!" Really Sirius!

"Honestly Lily did you really think I would have party favors in the back of my closet?" Oh Sirius Black, Only You.

"Well..." I started until he reached beside me to grab a Firewhiskey, I mean honestly, why not drink *sarcasm*.

"Come one Evans? Were stuck in here for who knows how long! I'm bored!"

The drinking age in Great Britain is sixteen... Why they give guys like Sirius Black, this freedom right... I may never find out.

"Evans, Question Game?"

"Why not?"

"Have you ever had a Firewhiskey?" Sirius asked me.

"Yes." I Said simply

"Oh Really!" he seemed supprised!

"Hey only one question!"

"Fine your turn!"

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Oooo Evans! Getting interesting here!"

"Answer the Question"

"Lindsey"

"Mith?"

"Is there any other! Yes in fifth year."

"Ohhh"

"You?"

"Andy in fifth year"

"Evans!"

"Sirius!"

"Hahha I just never thought you had it that late!"

"I was the same age as you!"

"Yes but..."

"What?"

"Your Gorgeous! Just Surprised!"

"Hahahaha so You and James?"

"...?"

"Kissed!"

"..."

"How was it?"

"Pass!"

"Lily Evans! Do I sense liking in your tone!"

"PASS!"

"Lily and James sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G Lalalalala"

"No not yet, I can't yet, I've hated him for eternity!"

"Or resisted..."

"Yes Sirius, it's so hard to resist six years of idiocy!"

"We were just having fun."

I forgot Sirius was a Marauder. I didn't really mean too I just didn't agree with his tactics.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"What?"

"Thats my Question!"

"Oh, yeah I have a brother, Regulus."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Come one were stuck in here for a good while, mine as well spit it out!"

"We don't talk much. My mother banished me from the household when I was sixteen, she hated me ever since I was placed in Griffindore. My family is quite dark as you already know, and I don't agree with them."

"I'm sorry." I said. I felt bad.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry that your mother is like that and that your brother can't accept a good person who has a different opinion."

"HUH?"

"Am I speaking French?"

"No one has ever felt sorry for me, let alone admit it."

Whoah.

"Well I do."

"Haha well it's okay, I've gotten used to it. I'm living with James anyways!"

"Really? I didn't know that! His parents are okay with it?"

"Yeah, their actually the best! But wait, that's two questions Evans! My turn."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes a sister."

"Now what"s wrong!"

"We don't talk either."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a witch. She always called me a freak, and never accepted the fact that I have a different life other then her, she always wanted to be the center of attention and ever since Hogwarts, she has completely changed and despised me."

"And siblings are supposed to be supportive..."

We laughed.

"Well Evans! I guess we have something in common!"

I took a Firewhiskey!

"Evans! Your supposed to be the good one!"

"This coming from the kid getting kicked out for being the good one!"

Whoops I didn't mean that!

"Sirius! I'm sorry I didn't mean...

He hugged me! And laughed!

"Hahaha awee Evans you couldn't be rude to me even if you tried!"

"What about the past six years?"

"Those weren't really rude comments!"

I huffed!

We continued on...

Next thing I knew... Loud voices, very loud too loud... Brightness! Morning? No! Where am I?

I got up! The closet door was open... The CLOSET DOOR WAS STILL CLOSED I'm HEAD GIRL AND SPENT THE NIGHT IN THE BOYS DORMITORY IN THEIR CLOSET! NO! Dizzy... Very dizzy!

SIRIUS! My head was on his shoulder, we were against the wall, His head was over mine! No!

Creek...

There stood a shirtless James, with only his boxers on... I had to be locked in the closet!

"Lily?... Sirius?" James said, stunned

"No!" I tried

"Lily?" James tried too.

"No!" I had to explain

"Sirius!" I wacked his arm!

"Whoah! What? Lily! Were still..." Sirius turned and saw James!

"Sirius!" James Yelled and ran out

Sirius followed, then I!

"WHOAH!" Remus said

Remus!

"Lily?"

"Hi Remus."

Remus was also... Not dressed properly! Whoah!

"Uhhh... James! Come back!" I said.

He turned around... Swiftly and quickly!

"What!", His Hazel eyes filled with anger.

"It is defiantly not what it looks like."

"Oh that thought where I wake up and see you and Padfoot sleeping together? Oh do explain because I'm a little confused!"

"We were locked in the closet", Great Start Evans..., "The door wouldn't open so we just stayed in the closet until someone came in, but no one did, so we fell asleep! Then you came in!" What else could I say?

I walked over to him, behind him, pushed his back (bare back... He had a six

pack... Dreamy... No stay Lily, Good Lily!) I continued to push him into the closet and allowed the closet to shut behind me.

"What are you doing?" He screamed, well more like yelled frantically. He just found out that the girl he loved for six years, spent a night with Sirius Black... wait until he finds out I was telling the truth.

"Excuse me? Try to leave please.

He reddened... as his fist slowly lightened against the doorknob.

The door was locked.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get so upset." He said ashamedly.

"It's okay." I smiled and giggled because well this "day" just kept getting better.

So as I stood there very close to James Potter, who was wearing nothing but boxers, I still managed to find his eyes. He laughed too.

The door suddenly opened, and we attended to jump apart.

"James I'm sorry! NOTHING happened, I mean she's awesome, but off-limits, and you said..." Sirius tried...

"I am not property!" I yelled!

"Well it would go against the guy code, Ms. Evans." Sirius continued.

"Its fine, I believe you." James said simply.

Now the fact of the matter was getting downstairs without the Griffindore's noticing... Easy Peasy.


	7. And It All Starts Here

I walked down the stairs and to my dormitory, James following... suddenly I just couldn't.. I have to coexist with James Potter

"TOASTER!" I shouted...

Okay Lily Evans, you had a minor lapse of judgment before, but come on... It's JAMES POTTER, you hate him! Remember? Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult if you made some small talk with him... Living with James Potter... Oh Merlin!

"LILS!" Potter called my name apparently for the third time!

"Uh, oh what!" I asked

Potter started laughing!

"What?" I asked in confusion

"I asked you a question?" James asked

I mean Potter

"What?" I asked still lost in thought

"Do you like you're new dorm?" Potter asked

"Yes!" I said excitedly

"Same" Potter said trying to continue the conversation

I turned around quickly... So long for making small talk!

"WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING?" I asked furiously once again

"You just noticed that...?" Potter said quietly

Okay I guess that was something to smirk out due to the fact that I should have noticed when I saw no bathroom in my room... yeah not going to admit that.

"Uh, Sorry, still a little stunned that we have to share a dorm." I said

Potter gave me a shocked look. And he continued to stare...

...

...

WHY IS HE STILL STARING?

...

...

It was like he wasn't just staring at me... no no no

I turned around back to the bathroom and took a deep breath in, before quickly turning back around and walking back to my new favorite armchair... closing my eyes.

Sharing a dormitory with... James Potter... I don't like this at all...

Come on Lily Evans, make it work...

I groaned

"What's wrong?" Potter came up to me immediately

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" I said

"You know you get lost in thought a lot?" James said questioningly

"Yeah, but at least you haven't tried waving your hands in front of my face or splashing water on me to get my attention..." I spit out

James laughed

Whoops didn't mean to make him laugh

"Who's done that?" He asked... now were making small talk

"My parents and my sister" I said shivering to the memory of Tunney

"Did you just shiver?" James asked

"Do you notice everything I do?" I asked curious and a little surprised

"I'm observant" James said

"Yes, I shivered" I said extremely skeptical

"Why?" James asked getting curious

I hesitated and took a deep breath

"Tunney, she's my older sister." I started out with

James (POTTER) seemed to sense my discomfort because he said...

"You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to"

"No no it's fine, it's just well she really doesn't like me" I said started to finally realize that my sister is lost to her magical stereotypes

"Why?" James asked

I've never been questioned like this, no one ever really takes an interest in my muggle-life, not that I really want them too, most of this stuff is embarrassing, but it's like a breather from magic which always helps.

"She doesn't like our kind, magical folk. She thinks I'm some sort of freak and that I should be locked up in a test room or something. She never really understood me or the things I could really do. She really thinks I'm crazy, that anything out of the ordinary needs help and shouldn't be associated with anyone as "perfect" as herself. She hates me and well I don't know what her problem is, but that is Tunney for you." I said finishing the last part slowly and a bit sadly

"She couldn't hate you! how can anyone hate you? And for those reasons! That's insane! She's the crazy one and..." James started to say (actually ranting...)

"James...James...James!" I shouted and his head jerked up at me

"It's okay! She really does hate me... well at least she says she does, it's hard to explain, but don't worry about it, not your concern" I said

"Damn right should be" He muttered

I laughed and he did too, sending us into fits of laughter.

When we were finished laughing...

"Did you just call me James?" Potter said... yes I'm fully aware that I have been calling him James, what is going on with me today?

"Uh, yeah I think so" I said nonchalantly

Potter nodded and then turned to face the clock

"We should be going downstairs"

I nodded and I started to get up

"Lily, wait" Potter said pulling my arm so I was facing him

"Yeah?" I asked actually nicely

"No offence, but your sister is insane if she really does hate you, I'm not sure how anybody could hate you, but if she really does, it's only from jealousy. You're a straight A student, one of the nicest people, well not to me, but to others, I've ever met and just know that Okay?" James said in the sweetest tone... LILY!

"Thank you" I said nicely and smiled

He stuck his hand out and waited for me to take it...

...

...

I took it and he lifted me off the armchair, let go, but led me down to the Entrance Hall

I went into the Great Hall, by myself and took a seat next to Jennifer Jones, a friend of mine. Not as good though as Alice, who was Head Girl last year and my best friend. We still write everyday and I spent some of the summer at her new apartment in London!

Anyways,

"Congratulations!" Jenny said hugging me

"Thank you" I said

She turned around and started chatting away with another Gryffindor as I casually looked around at the usual decorations

And then came in The Marauder's... lovely

James gave me one glance and then Dumbledore came up to his owl, which immediately spread its wings as wide as possible.

"Hello students, and welcome to Hogwarts' first feast of the year. Congratulations to the seventh years on completing six golden years of school, and make sure you stay focused on completing another successful school year. As for the rest of the students, continue making good decisions with every little freedom given to you throughout this new year. And make sure you represent yourself with respect and pride. Now welcome, let's welcome the first years into the Sorting ceremony." Headmaster Dumbledore said with a smile.

The first years entered quietly and nervously, got to love the first years. Anyways, Sorting ceremony began and we received some very excited Gryffindor's! Then Dumbledore got up once again, the owl spreading its wings wide once again, and Dumbledore giving the sign to eat.

Then the owls flew in, and people started receiving their first letters.

Thank goodness, my owl came flying in, giving me two letters; well it was better than sitting there awkwardly next to the Marauder's.

LILY!

Congratulations on being Head Girl, glad to see your awesomeness is finally being recognized! Today is the last first day of school for you at Hogwarts and I am proud to say I have accompanied you throughout six of those years. So this year, go out, have fun, and finally have some type of romance for your best friend here. Write back As Soon As Possible and when something huge happens because well I will be looking for anything to take a break from work! HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME!

Sincerely,

The One and Only

Alice

I love her so much! I'm really going to miss her this year! I guess I literally laughed out loud because I got some very strange looks which I basically ignored. I also noticed that The Marauder's eyes were on me.

(James took the seat next to me, then Sirius Black was to his right, Remus Lupin was directly across from James, and Peter Pettigrew was directly across from Sirius Black).

All staring at me... Yay

"What?" I asked uncomfortable

All of them shook their heads and I looked down on my other letter and saw that it was writing in a hand writing I knew best...

Dear Lily Evans,

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Petunia Evans and Vernon. We are pleased to inform you that the wedding will take place at Saint John's Church located at the corner of East Elms Street on October 6th, 1997. With an after party located at the restaurant known as "Santé A Bul Tur" On West Tray Avenue. R.S.V.P. to number: 4-879-768-7539

P.S. Hello Lily, This extra note is from Petunia, I would really love it if you could come to my wedding, and it may be one of the last events we see each other at. I want you to be my Made Of Honor. Be sure to bring an escort! Please tell me if you can come, as soon as you can. I love you

Sincerely,

To Be Mrs. and Mr. Vernon

I figured out that I had tears streaming down my face as I read the letter. Both from fury and from joy, although that joy wouldn't last long. I was still her sister, and I knew I had to be her Made Of Honor, otherwise I may not see my sister for extremely long periods of time, and eventually maybe never... who knew.

I started wiping the tears off my cheeks, receiving more glances from the guys.

I shivered once again, receiving a terrified glance from James.

I tilted my head back and groaned, before taking two pieces of parchment out from my book-bag.

"Lily?" James asked

"Yeah?" I asked back

"You okay?" James asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said taking a deep breath as I started writing my letter out.

Dear Alice,

I loved the letter you just sent! It made my day. Guess who's Head Boy... you guessed it, James Potter!

James laughed.

"Are you reading my letter?" I asked, stunned

"Possibly" he responded with

"Well don't! It's personal!" I shouted

"You're talking about me!" He protested

"That's because she congratulated me on becoming Head Girl! I had to say who the Head Boy was! Now stop it!" I shouted once again

Anyways, since James Potter is now looking over my shoulder as I write this letter, I'll keep it short and snappy and G rated.

James snorted as did Sirius Black

"STOP IT!" I shouted clearly upset that a personal letter was being intruded upon by these these these morons!

"Sorry Lily-Flower, but you do have a way with words" Sirius said.

I gave him a rather crude gesture and continued to write, putting a protective enchantment on my letter so no one else could read.

"Awe Lily-Flower! You didn't have to do that!" Sirius protested

"Apparently I did!" I yelled and this time actually wrote something down

Don't worry, I put a protective enchantment on my letter, so James nor could Sirius read this current letter. Anyways, this year is definitely going to be very lonely without you. I miss you terribly. But I don't want to dwell on this! I am Head Girl. James is Head Boy. We share a dorm and a bathroom, as you well know from last year with your experiences. This is definitely going to be an interesting year too. I'm sitting next to The Marauder's right now and yes it is quite annoying. I did have a rather interesting talk with James today in our dorm about Tunney. Speaking of which... She's getting married. To I don't even know! I haven't even met him! I'm her Made Of Honor! I have to bring an escort! I don't know who to bring! Help Me!

Sincerely,

Lily Evans

P.S. Write Back! A.S.A.P. I need advice!

I took a deep breath in and started on my second letter.

Dear Petunia,

I am pleased to inform you that I can make the wedding. I'm excited and accept the invitation to be you're Made Of Honor! I'll look for an escort, but no promises, and I hope to meet the lucky man soon. I'm excited and so happy that my big sister has found someone that treats her with respect and has a lot of love for her, and someone that can take care of her. I love you too!

Sincerely,

Lily Evans

Whoops. I forgot to put the enchantment on this letter... because James just sat there... frozen

I rapped the letters up and gave them to my owl, which flew away happy that it had something to do.

"See! She doesn't hate you!" James said

I'm not ready for this conversation

"James, yes she does" I said staring at the expressions of The other Marauder's staring at me due to the fact that I said James.

"Then why did she invite you to her wedding?" James asked

"Because I'm her sister, and we have parents that probably would not be very happy if she didn't" I said

"She doesn't hate you though!" James started to raise his voice

"Yes she does, you haven't met her, you don't even know her!" I shouted back and people stared knowing another fight was to begin between the two of us

"So! From what you've said like I said before she's just jealous! She doesn't hate you!" James yelled

"Yes she does!" I shouted back

"No she doesn't!" He yelled back

"If you're so sure of your decision then why don't you accompany me to her wedding, then you will see how much of freak she makes me up to be?" I shouted not expecting his response

"Gladly!" James said with an edge to his voice

Little did we both know that I just asked James to be my escort until about ten minutes later when realization sunk in.

I finished eating within that time and then got up and went to my dormitory. I sat on my new favorite armchair sideways and closed my eyes.

Realization sunk in...

YOU JUST INVITED JAMES POTTER TO BE YOUR ESCORT! NO!


	8. And It Just Continues To Get Better

Suddenly the door burst open and I fell off my armchair in surprise. Ouch.

James, Sirius, and Remus walked in undetained.

I got up rubbing my head, and all three boys stared... Do they really just stare at me? What's wrong with them?

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you and I forgot we share a dorm. I didn't know you were in here" James said

"It's fine" I said starting to walk up to my room

"Where you going Lily-Flower?" Sirius called out

"Stop calling me that!" I said laughing where they couldn't see, than I turned around

"No don't think I will" Sirius said in a strange tone

I rolled my eyes

"I'm going to my room" I said

"Now wait a minute! You'd rather go in your room...alone, than be with The Marauder's? I'm insulted!" Sirius said

I laughed, took a breath and went back to my favorite armchair.

"Happy?" I asked Sirius who nodded his head vigorously

In return I gave him a smile

"For me? A smile! Awe Lily-Flower, you shouldn't have!" He said in his usual excited tone, in which Remus and James snickered and I laughed

"But I did!" I said in a faux excited tone!

I had to admit, Sirius is a character!

And Sirius grabbed his chest faux surprised and gasped

Causing the rest of us to laugh

The three boys came over and took up the two other couches, as I sat sideways again on my armchair

"So Lily how was your summer?" Remus asked me

I like Remus, he's a sweetheart! We actually dated back in fifth year, but broke-up due to the fact that Remus didn't feel comfortable going behind James' back, only Alice knew! Anyways, he is very much obsessed with his grades, just like me! And we have become friends over the years.

"It was pretty good, how about yourself?" I asked

"Same" Remus said politely

"And yours?" I asked staring at Sirius

"Mine? Well mine was fantastic!" Sirius said

"And why is that?" I asked genuinely curious

"No school duh?" Sirius said in a matter-of-fact tone

"How silly of me" I said simply

This received many snickers from James and Remus

We all started talking, and it was kind of fun, made me forget that well I was talking to The Marauder's!

Then my owl came in through the open window by my new desk, and came over to me, dropping two letters in my hand!

Dear Lily Evans, My best friend in the world:

So James is Head Boy... about time to don't you think? I mean he is hot, the most popular guy in school, an extraordinary wizard, and your names just fit together. Just saying...don't get upset! I know that look... stop looking at me like that! Admit it! Anyways, James... Since when is that an appropriate name to call him by? I have missed so much and it's been how many hours? Six? Seven? He's getting to you Lils! Petunia's getting married. Wow. On the bright side, you know she's being taken care of and that you don't have to worry about her stuck-up little figure trying to make you feel inferior. She's just... well she's confused and jealous and you can't control what she thinks. It's her crazy mind and who knows where she get's those crazy ideas that magical people are freaks because you are definitely not a freak... well maybe for resisting a Marauder, but not in the way she thinks. Just know that I'm always here for you and that maybe an escort to the wedding won't be so bad because well you'll need someone to get through it. Choose wisely.

Sincerely,

The One and Only,

Alice

I laughed a little bit and received more stares from the guys.

"Oh Alice" I mumbled then moved on to my next letter

I took a deep breath in:

Dear Lily,

It's Petunia again. I just wanted to say I'm really happy your coming to my wedding I would like it if you could meet Vernon earlier, maybe later on in September. I'm glad you're going to be my Made Of Honor, I can think of no one better. I hope you find an escort. I'll keep in touch with details.

Sincerely,

Petunia

I smirked

"Tunney's?" James asked and I nodded

"She's ridiculous" I said simply and then started writing to the both of them

Dear Alice,

I am taking James Potter to my sister's wedding. Yeah, just respond.

-Lily!

And then Tunney's:

Dear Petunia,

Can't wait to see you, tell me what I'm wearing please and I do have an escort. Xoxo

-Lily

I gave the letter's to my owl and it flew out of the window, going to finish it's mission of dropping off the letters!

"You Okay?" James asked

"I'm fine." I said jokingly

"Uh, Lils?" James asked

I rolled my eyes at the nickname

"Yes?" I asked

"Were you serious when you said I should come to the wedding?" James asked incredibly nervous, I could see Sirius and Remus hold their breaths

"Yeah" I said honestly, I mean I wasn't kidding

James smiled... and I could hear Sirius and Remus exhale at the same time

"Oh ok, just wondering" James said smiling to himself

I rolled my eyes

About a half hour later I got another letter from Petunia

Dear Lily,

You have an escort already? You must bring him to dinner when you meet Vernon. Mum and Dad said you should come next weekend? What do you think? Can't wait xoxo

Sincerely,

Petunia

Dear Petunia,

Okay! I'll bring him! Next weekend is good to go! By The Way: His name is James Potter. Love you, keep in touch. Xoxo

-Lily

I smirked

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked

"Nothing's wrong, but James, Petunia wants to meet you when I meet her Fiancé, so would you like to come to dinner sometime next weekend?" I asked nervously... don't ask... I don't know why I'm nervous.

Sirius gave James some type of nudge (sitting next to him).

"I'd be delighted" James said

We all burst out laughing... how original.

It's about ten o'clock at the moment

"It's getting late!" I said casually

"Time flies when you're having fun sweetheart" Sirius said

"Uh, I'm going to go get changed" I said and ran up my staircase to my room

Ten Minutes later:

I ran downstairs and to the bathroom to brush my teeth... yeah didn't knock... whoops

There stood James, standing there in his boxers... Whoops

I stared... SIX PACK!

"Uh, uh, yeah I'm sorry, should have knocked..." I said turning around and closing the door

"Whoah!" I said shaking my head... I also forgot that Sirius and Remus were in the Common Room!

"See something you like Evans?" Sirius asked before both guys starting cracking up

"I hate you!" I shouted standing against the wall that the door was on holding my tooth brush and cosmetic bag

"NO! NOT YOU! NOT LILY! HOW COULD I LIVE WITH MYSELF?" Sirius said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and James came out of the bathroom with a tee-shirt and plaid pants on.

He went to his couch as I quickly turned and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

I took one giant breath, went to the bathroom, washed my face, took my hair down, and brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom.

Took one look at the guys and...

"Good Night" I said

"Good Night" They all said

And I turned around to jog up the stairs to my bedroom

September 1st, 1997

So today is the first day of school! Well it was... I already went through it! Bad News: All the same classes as The Marauder's! Apparently, were all taking the same N.E.W.T. exams so that is why we are all taking the same classes! Yeah Good News: they actually weren't that bad. I was focused on most of my classes, but on the downtime, they were pretty cool.

Eight O'clock P.M. the Library (MY FAVORITE PLACE IN THE WORLD):

I was sitting there attempting to concentrate on my Potions textbook, but it wasn't really working out to well. I started writing a letter to Alice, I needed some advice.

Dear Alice,

I need some help. I'm currently sitting here in the library trying to read my potions textbook, you know to job my memory and such which isn't actually as difficult as I thought, Haha, anyways, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are across the room talking at a table and EVERY single girl in this library is staring at them (Which you know how those fan girls disgust me, I just hate it so much when girls drool over those guys), but for some reason, I feel for the first time that it's really not the guys' faults, it's the stupid girls. I'm not legitimately drooling like those girls, but I just don't feel as lonely or well you know, they make it so much more interesting at Hogwarts, and I guess I never noticed it before. I feel a lot more comforted with them around. Anyways, so I'm taking James to my house next weekend. Just hope the family doesn't hate him as much as I used to... yeah that's right USED TO! And...

"Hello!" Sirius yelled from right next to me and I nearly jumped out of my skin, he scared me. The rest of The Marauder's also came over.

And then...

"CAN I SEE THIS?" Sirius asked taking the letter away from me... I grabbed my wand immediately

"NO! ACCIO LETTER" I shouted and go my letter back instantly

"Whoah! No need to get vicious! I surrender!" Sirius said with his hands up almost immediately

"Sorry just some personal stuff!" I said nervously slipping the letter into my book-bag

I just had to hide the letter, and make sure no one found it, but Alice

Sirius' eyebrows rose quickly!

"What kind of personal stuff?" Sirius asked

"Well, "None of your Business", kind of personal stuff" I said with a delightful yet sarcastic smile

"How interesting" Sirius said

Did they really not notice all the death glares I was receiving by the girls around the room because they were talking to me?

I rolled my eyes because of this

"Why did you roll your eyes?" Sirius said with conviction

"Not at you! Anyways, James, my sister wrote and said next Saturday at three and I asked Dumbledore. He said he'll give us permission to go out next weekend and for Petunia's wedding." I said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Great, what time?" James asked seriously

"Three O'clock" I said simply

"Okay good!" James said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Awe so you are finally meeting the parents my best mate" Sirius said clasping James on the back

James flushed a vicious shade of red

"It's uh, for uh, for Lily to uh, prove a point" James said nervously

I smiled... maybe there was a part of me that wishes maybe James wouldn't only be my escort to Petunia's wedding, but it's not like I'm going to do anything about it... I think

My Owl came in through the window, and I took the letter, scribbled:

Sorry for not finishing my last sentence. I'm being watched by The Marauder's and well who knows what'll happen and well who knows what they'll see...

-Lily

And gave it to my owl in a swift motion, without any of the guys noticing what I wrote and what I had already written.

"Now Lily, was there something written about us in there?" Sirius asked

"No" I said flushing, yet looking down at my textbook... yeah not a very good cover-up!

"What did you say? What did you say?" Sirius asked urgently

"Nothing of importance" I said nervously

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sirius shouted, managing to get the attention of EVERYONE in the library.

"NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN!" I shouted back feeling like starting an argument

"Ugh you're irritating" Sirius said and I laughed

"Yeah I'm the irritating one" I said sarcastically and James, Remus, and Peter laughed along with me while Sirius gave me a faux upset look

"Well I'm insulted!" Sirius said

I smiled at that one.

My Owl came back quickly with a note in hand I opened it, trusting Alice...

LILY

OH COME ON JAMES IS HOT!

Your welcome Marauder's.

-Alice

All four Marauder's stood there, shell-shocked... staring at me

"I'm going to kill her" I mumbled, grabbing the letter, putting my Potions book in my book-bag, and got up leaving the library.

And gave once last glance and saw all four of the guys still sitting there, shocked... That conversation was not over.

Alice

I Hate you with much emphasis on the word Hate! And they saw it! ALL OF THEM! And they stood there, shocked! I made my quick escape while I still could and I'm very upset with you! (Kind of, not really, it was actually really funny) I'll tell you what happens when they come inside, can't wait, these guys are incredibly entertaining by the way. Who knew?

-Lily

The Marauder's burst into the room apparently just realizing what happened.

I gave the letter to my owl and it flew away quickly.

"What was that letter about LILY!" Sirius shouted

Guess I should tell them.

"I was just saying how James was going to escort me to Petunia's wedding, and then I scribbled down that you guys were looking over my shoulder and that's why I didn't finished my sentence, and then she wrote that well, to mess with me" I finished with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You think James' hot?" Remus asked

Did expect that question to come from his mouth.

"Let's stop talking about this now!" I said

I said, sensing the accursed flush fly upon my face

"YOU THINK JAMES' HOT!" Sirius said more of a statement rather than a question

"I hate Alice" I muttered

I nodded.

Why'd I nod?

WHERE DID THE NOD COME FROM?

WHY DID I JUST NOD?

EVERYONE'S EYES ARE GROWING WIDE

MY EYES ARE GROWING WIDE!

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

I bit my lip trying looking at James who just frankly looked completely shocked.

I turned around and collected my papers, turning around once again and getting up.

"You...you...you...nodded" Sirius was attempting to process what just happened

"But why?" James asked

Okay well they all know that I think James is cute... Why not go with it?

"Because I agree with what Remus said" I said before walking up my staircase to my room swiftly

Yeah, my bedroom... didn't stop the guys from coming up the stairs.

I put my book-bag in the corner next to my bureau, and sat on my bed looking at the boys curiously

"Yes?" I asked knowing what was coming next

"YOU THINK JAMES' HOT?" Sirius basically screamed

"Did I stutter?" I asked

Sirius shook his head

"Then what is the problem?" I asked

"YOU HATE HIM!" Sirius said

"Doesn't mean I can't think he's hot!" I challenged

Sirius considered this for a moment

"LILY THINKS JAMES' HOT, LILY THINKS JAMES' HOT!" Sirius sung as I narrowed my eyes into slits at him

"I'm definitely going to kill Alice now" I muttered and James, Remus, and Peter all laughed.

"Is there anything else?" I asked

And the guys gave me confused glances

"You're in my room" I simply stated

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all turned around and walked back down to the Common Room Area, and James stayed

I looked at him, into his eyes and even from a distance they glowed with thrill and anticipation

"Uh, Saturday five forty-five" James said

I nodded

"Got it" James said and with a quick stolen glance at me, James turned around and retreated too.

I got into bed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling... thinking and listening to the guys yell and scream... I didn't even want to think about what they could possibly be doing...

Yet I found myself becoming more and more intrigued...


	9. Talks And Preparations

September 2nd, 1997, 12:01 a.m.:

Still lying in bed... I think too much, I really do.

I didn't hear any more noise so I decided to go downstairs and sit in front of the fire that was going on my favorite armchair.

I settled in, and brought a blanket actually, I was actually comfortable.

It's just been a weird couple of days. Last year, actually last week I hated James. Now I find myself oddly attracted to him. Now I don't know what to do. I've never been in a position where I couldn't find a solution or something that'll make it better, but now I'm confused about what I'm feeling. If it's not hate... what is it? It seems like an obvious answer... but the truth is... I'm afraid of the truth right now... For years, I've thought that he was in it for the game or the challenge of getting me, not legitimately like me. But now... I'm not so sure. I that, right there, is why I'm scared...

All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming down James' staircase; I turned around quickly and saw that Sirius Black was the source of the footsteps.

He too, looked up and seemed to flinch slightly

"What are you doing up?" He asked

"What are you doing up?" I asked back

He seemed a little lost in thought for a second before answering

"Just going back to my dorm" He said simply

"At this hour?" I asked skeptically

Sirius nodded... walking over to where I was on my armchair

"Yes" He said

"After curfew?" I asked again

"Hey I was with Head Boy, there allowed to be out that late" Sirius said

I narrowed my eyes at Sirius playfully

"What?" He asked

"What were you doing?" I asked simply

"Why do you want to know?" Sirius asked in the same tone

"Curiosity!" I said honestly

"Eh, just talking" Sirius said... definitely hiding something

"About what?" I asked trying to make Sirius get to the point

"About stuff" Sirius said eyeing me

I looked at him skeptically

"Okay, well why are you just going back to your dorm?" I asked

"You ask a lot of questions Evans, what are you doing up at this hour?" Sirius asked

"I couldn't sleep" I said simply

"Why not?" Sirius asked

"I woke up and I don't know, just a lot on my mind I guess" I said clearly honest

"Like what" Sirius said smirking because it's basically the same questions I was asking

"About the upcoming week" I said obviously referring to James meeting my family, why I was showing someone I'm so confused about and so unsure of to my family, well that's how far I'd go to prove and point.

"Are you nervous?" Sirius asked

"About what?" I asked back

"Well you know about the dinner next weekend?" Sirius asked getting nervous himself

I took a deep breath

"Honestly? Petrified" I said without thinking, I wasn't really expecting to open up to Sirius Black.

Sirius looked a little taken aback by my answer

"What?" I asked just as nervous now

"Just wasn't expecting that answer from Lily Evans! That's all. But you know it's just a dinner, to prove a point... right?" Sirius said

I hesitated but nodded

"It is just to prove a point... right?" Sirius asked again wanting a reassuring answer instead of a "head nod".

"Well I guess I'm really nervous because I always talked about how much I hated James to my parents and such, I just don't want them to get the wrong idea." I said which isn't entirely true

"Are you sure that's the only reason your nervous?" Sirius asked

...

...

"Yes I'm... sure" I whispered the end

"You know, you could change your mind?" Sirius said quietly

"About what?" I asked completely aware of what he was going to say next...

"James" He whispered that I barely heard him

"Who says I haven't?" I said just as quietly

Sirius' eyebrows rose quickly

I wasn't supposed to say that... I got caught in the moment... THE MOMENT OF WHAT LILY?

I groaned...

"You...you...you...have?" Sirius asked quietly once again

"I don't know. I'm just confused okay?" I said with a little edge because I didn't think I was going to say anything to Sirius, yet there was this feeling of comfort I had around him... and I went with it... kind of

Sirius just stood there... shocked and I giggled... I couldn't help it! Then he started to laugh, sending us both into fits of laughter.

"I understand! But I just can't believe you... and James?" Sirius said

"Hey! I don't like him! I just don't hate him..." I said somewhat awkwardly

Sirius took this into consideration

"And you don't think he's unpleasant looking..." Sirius said smirking

"SHUT IT BLACK!" I shouted, laughing

Sirius laughed

"You Marauder's..." I said under my breath

"Yes we're all just dashing aren't we?" Sirius said

Well they are all attractive... not admitting that one to Black though...

"Yeah... right" I said somewhat sarcastically

We laughed a little bit before Sirius said:

"You're not so bad, Evans!" Sirius said gladly

"You're not so bad yourself, Black" I said playfully

And we smiled with a lingering laughter still on our faces

"What time is it?" I asked and Sirius turned around...

"1:39 a.m." Sirius said nonchalantly

I groaned... so early

We continued to talk and I suppose at one point we both fell asleep because in the morning...

"Uh Padfoot?" I head James' voice through my closed eyelids.

Then I heard a scattered moan, and Sirius fall off the couch

"What are you still doing here?" James asked a little nervous

I heard Sirius get back up and sit on the couch once again

"Uh I walked downstairs...spotted Evans... I mean Lily... on the chair and then we just talked a little and I guess we fell asleep... don't worry about it mate!" Sirius said happily

"Haha fine no I'm fine, I was just wondering!" James said in a happy tone after figuring out what happened.

I opened my eyes and... Sat up slowly and sat there looking at the two guys laughing, they heard me and immediately turned around.

"Good Morning" I said somewhat in a warning tone, rubbing the crook of my neck... sleeping sideways on an armchair... not a good idea.

"Good Morning!" Sirius said enthusiastically

I rubbed my eyes and stretched

"What time is it?" I asked

"Seven" James said looking at the clock

I got up quickly and ran upstairs to my room, got my under garments and my uniform and ran back downstairs, knocked on the bathroom door, went into the bathroom, stripped, and jumped into the shower, quickly showering, then dressing and walking back out of the bathroom casually.

7:20 a.m.:

"Breakfast?" I asked

They nodded and got up, both in their uniforms

"Lily?" James asked as we were walking down to the Entrance Hall

"Yes?" I asked back

"What should I wear on Saturday?" He asked

"I don't know! Something formal though, knowing my sister..." I said trailing off, not giving it much thought

"Oh Brother!" Sirius said

"What?" I asked

"Nothing at all" Sirius said turning around and trying to walk the other way

"What's with him?" I asked simply"

James smirked, yet tried to hide it as Katie Thaster came running out of the Great Hall, looking frantically. Frankly, she scared me... a lot and not because she's an extraordinary witch or really much of a threat, but because she was OBSESSED with The Marauder's, Sirius in particular. She was this black haired, string bean that had these grayish colored eyes that she would never take off of you. She could win at any stare down. She spotted James immediately, but after seeing me, quickly scuttled away in hopes of finding another Marauder... wow.

"Now I understand" I said

And we both had a good laugh, even James knew Katie's crazy obsession, before walking into the Great Hall and taking a seat next to each other, across from Remus and Peter.

The rest of the week went pretty quickly, school just starting up again, not really getting into it yet except for those special classes that never wait to dig into the new material and curriculum. And soon it was:

September 12th, 1997

I stood there looking into my closet... I still didn't have something picked out for tomorrow. I had something... but then I just got a letter from Petunia...

Dear Lily,

Sorry for the late notice, but I wanted to warn you that we would be going out to dinner, so tell James to wear a Tuxedo, and for you wear a fancy dress. I hope it's not an inconvenience! See you tomorrow!

Sincerely,

Petunia

So I looked into my closet and found this one dress. It was a plain, simple, black dress, I went with it.

It was ten o'clock and I wanted to get a good night sleep so I just lay in bed and started thinking once again.

Slowly, I started to fall asleep.

September 13th, 1997: Noon

I had just had lunch and I was in my room, sitting on my bed, staring at the dress. I groaned... unflattering... but fine

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I went to answer it, but not before Alice burst through the door and before I could process her presence, she gave me a GIANT hug!

"ALICE!" I called out

"LILY!" She called back

"HOW'D? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I asked obviously extremely excited

"Haha! I thought you may need some glamour guidance and some best friend advice for well this night, which by the way is going to be crazy... Haha, so anyways, I asked Dumbledore if I could visit and he said yes! SO now I'm here, in your room, my old room!" Alice concluded and I smiled and hugged her once again, glad to have my best friend back

"So what are you wearing?" Alice asked in suspicion due to my lack of clothing experiences especially with formal attire.

I showed her my dress.

"No, no, no... Unflattering, no structure, plain, boring, and too simple" Alice said, "Luckily, I brought some of my own!" She said

"Fine" I said faux bitterly yet excited that my best friend was still here!

I tried on three dresses before finding the right one

She pulled this peacock designed dress that layered down to about an inch above my knee, with a simple black halter aligning my back, it was gorgeous, I had to admit.

"Perfect" Alice said simply, before throwing me into a pair of four inch black stiletto heels, I charmed them to make sure I didn't trip...

"Hey! James is what? 6 foot? You need something to carry the difference from your 5 foot 5 status!" she squealed

"Fine" I said once again... I really hated stiletto heels!

She then started my hair... yes my long curly red hair. She managed to put it in an up-do, leaving once strange of curly hair on my right side down, and made some type of poof with my side bangs! I had to admit, it was quite flattering. She also put a charm so my hair wouldn't get messed up or moved.

Onto the make-up, she started out with my shade of foundation, then she put a light black shade and started blending into a darker black and even darker black on my eye for the eye-shadow. Next, she put a nice black eye-liner on my bottom eye lid, and top eye lid, and then she put black mascara on my eyelashes. Then Alice put some blush on me cheeks and forehead, and finally she then put some lip-stick, and then a glossy lip gloss on my lips. And in conclusion, Alice put an anti-smudge and anti-mess up charm on the make-up so I didn't mess any of it up nor did it come off of my face.

And then the jewelry, Alice lent me her diamond straight lined earrings, which were gorgeous and her diamond bracelet, which was just as beautiful.

"Alice! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without you!" I shouted

"Yeah I would be afraid to find out!" She said

And we both laughed

"Well good luck on your uh "escorted company" and dinner! I'll be waiting here when you get back!" Alice shouted

I hugged her again before walking down the stairs to sit lightly on the coach...checking inside my black clutch to see all the necessities... oh Alice... What would I do without her?

By this time it was about Five-Forty-Five and I was sitting on the armchair, reading a book, when I heard James' door open.


	10. It All Fell Into Place

I turned my head slightly and saw that he looked well extremely handsome... Don't tell him I said that.

He had on a black Tuxedo, with black dress shoes, and a blue tie with a black bowtie. Only James Potter would wear a black bowtie to dinner with me. I liked it, also only James could pull it off. With his messy brownish blond hair and round glasses, he looked plain amazing. Uh, can't wait to prove him wrong with Petunia... yeah that's right...proving...him...wrong...

I got up and put my book in my bag and got up, going around the armchair.

James' eyes immediately widened as I turned the around the armchair...

"Uh, Hi?" I said in more of a question tone rather than a salutation

I waved a hand in front of James' face, trying to get him to stop staring at me!

"Uh...uh...uh... sorry" James said, snapping out of whatever Trans he was in

"Well I think..." I started but was instantly cut off

"You look stunning" James said incredibly nervous

I immediately flushed! I was completely flustered!

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" I managed

I was taken completely aback by all of this

After I got over my shock, I smiled and he gave me a quirky smile back... I don't know why, I just loved the smile... AH NO... NO... AH!

Suddenly, Sirius came bursting through the door, looked at me, his eyebrows immediately rose, and then went to James, and whispered something in his ear. James then nodded and Sirius left the room.

I smirked and shook my head, only Sirius Black.

James stuck out his hand and said:

"After you?"

I nodded, and I walked in front of James, then James and I went down to the Entrance Hall, where we then went down the path that led to the gates of Hogwarts, where we were let out and onto our way to Hogsmede, so we could apparate.

We stood in front of "The Three Broomsticks".

James stuck out his hand, which was shaking and I took it...thinking about where to go, and suddenly felt the twisting sensation in the pit of my stomach, as we apparated... together.

We ended up in the front of my house, on the sidewalk...

"I like it" James said smiling at my house.

"Glad you approve" I said smirking

"Well! I was just saying! I like it..." He said

I shook my head while laughing and rolling my eyes

He pouted

"Why are you pouting?" I asked, exasperated

"Let's go inside!" James said and I led the way up to my home.

I opened the door, not bothering to knock, and took a deep breath...

"It'll be okay, I want be arrogant and stupid..." James whispered

"That's not what I'm scared of..." I whispered back, James gave me a puzzled look before we both walked into my house.

My dad walked right past me... backed up and then turned... grinning widely!

Giving me a huge hug!

"Hi Daddy!" I said really excited!

"I've missed you so much!" He yelled

"I've been gone for two weeks!" I yelled

"Yeah, well your sister's been here for two weeks..." My dad said

"Daddy! You can't say that!" I said

"Yeah well I just did! I swear sweetheart, after getting engaged... she's become even more..." My dad started to say

"Dad!" I shouted

"Who's your friend?" My dad suddenly asked

"Dad, this is James Potter" I said extremely nervous

"I thought you hated him!" My dad (whose name is David) said

"Women" James said quietly rolling his eyes Well sir, I probably don't want to know what she has told you about me, but I'd like to say, I don't think she despises me, and well that's a step up from last year" James started

My father actually threw his head back and started laughing incredibly hard, along with James.

"Well sir, I probably don't want to know what she has told you about me, but I'd like to say, I don't think she despises me, and well that's a step up from last year" James started

"Well it's nice to meet you James, I'd say were going to get along just nicely" He said as he shook James' hand, "Nice grip!" He also said and James smiled

My father never takes to any guy I've brought come... Why does he take to the one that I'm not literally in a relationship with?

I gave him a bitter sweet smile before turning to James who looked nervous

"Come in, and join the hectic household of the Evans." My Dad said

We went into the kitchen and found my mother unloading the dishwasher frantically.

James took out his wand...

I smiled... knowing James was already a full wizard

"Kiss-up" I mumbled, before James flicked his wand, and everything went where it needed to go...

My mother instantly looked up at me and gave me a confused look! I immediately pointed to James, as he then stopped, and then put his wand back into his Tuxedo's pocket.

My mother brightened and smiled and basically ran over to us

"Hi Lily!" She said hugging me and I hugged her back

"Hi mom!" I said back

"Don't you just look stunning?" She said

"Thanks mom!" I said back

"And whose this?" She squealed

"James Potter" James said EXTREMELY nervously and stuck his hand out almost instantly

"Hi!" My mother (Jane) yelled and hugged him instead, "I was wondering when Lily was going to bring you home... you could just tell that the way she talks about you..."

"MOM!" I said smirking, "I don't like him!" I said

My mother gave me a questioning look

"I brought him to prove a point" I said with a crude smile, laughing whole-heartedly

"What point?" She asked

"I'll tell you later..." I said

"Well okay! So James? Ever been to this side of England?" My mother asked... and she likes him too...great

"No actually I haven't, I like it though!" He said enthusiastically

"Oh Lily! He's cute! Why did you ever hate him?" My mother asked right in front of him

"Mom!" I said laughing, "Okay! I don't hate him! Where's Petunia?" I asked all of us laughing at my awkward change of subject

"Well Petunia's fiancé is coming over in whoah! One minute, and when he says he'll be here... he'll be here! You and James better go up to your room and set up! I'll call you down when Petunia gets here, which should be in about twenty-five minutes to introduce you! Now shoo! He'll be here any minute!" My mother said

I took James by the hand and dragged him up the stairs, and to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

My room was just the way I left it, my room is blue, and with my bed against the wall, the portrait of New York City, Times Square, above my bed, which is on my back wall, next to my lower window. My soccer trophies on my shelves surrounding (two on one side and two on the other one over the other and one over the other), around my bureau, with a mirror and my desk under my taller window to the right of my bookshelf which is next to my bed. The closet being on the same wall as more door!

"I like your room" James said honestly

"Thank you" I smiled closing the door

We were staying over my house because of the late night dinner and such, James couldn't stay in our guest room because well that's where Vernon was staying... Not wanting to be in my sister's room... something about him having a weird thing about sleeping in the same bed until the wedding... anyways... James was in my room, and my parents trusted me.

"James?" I asked

"Yes?" He said

"Would you find conjuring up another bed?" I asked

He smiled

"Not a problem for this full wizard here" He mocked me!

He conjured up another bed parallel to mine

"Thank you" I said

"Bathroom?" I asked looking at the one bathroom that my sister and I had to share

James used an undetectable extension charm to extend my bedroom, adding another bathroom (that doesn't show up when you look from the outside), adding a toilet, two sinks on one long cabinet, and a shower, along with a linen closet.

"Thank you" I said quietly

"You're very welcome" James said softly

"So" I said sitting down on my bed, "What do you want to do?" I asked

"Wow. Locked in a room with Lily Evans... What to do?" James asked sitting down on his new bed

"Twenty Questions?" I asked simply smiling

"Okay you ask first" James said

"Fine" I grumbled, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope" James said

"Really? Hmm" I said

"What?" James asked

"I always imagined you with a little sister..." I said

And James' eyebrows rose

"I had a little sister" James said

"Had?...I'm so sorry! I had no idea..." I started rambling on

"Nice guess, its okay" James said

"What was her name?" I asked

"Kelly" James said with a twinkle in his eyes

"How?" I asked again

"It was in the summer, I was fifteen, and I was eating dinner with my mum and dad and their aurors you see, and they just invaded a muggle home that was about to be destroyed along with the family and such, but mum and dad stopped them, and Kelly, well Kelly was just an amazing person, one-of-a-kind, she was smart and funny and beautiful and she just would light up a room when she walked into it. She went upstairs to get something, and then Voldemort himself showed up at the door, completely destroying it. My mom and dad knocked the table over, telling me to get upstairs and get Kelly, but before I could she came running down the stairs extremely excited... then... then... he murdered her." James said getting lost in thought.

James took a deep breath.

"Sorry for dumping that onto you" James said honestly apologetic

I shook my head

"No, no it's fine, I'm sorry" I said

"She was eleven... hoping to get her Hogwarts letter" James said longingly

I had tears strolling down my faces, I couldn't help it. I ducked my head down shaking it, then just leaving it there.

James reached over and quickly wiped my tears from my cheek.

"Sorry" I said wiping the rest from my anti-smudge face

"It's okay" He said

"Wish I could have met her" I said honestly

"She knew of you" James said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Uh, yeah I uh also talked about you to her" James said completely embarrassed and I smiled

"She sounds like an incredible person" I said

"She was" James responded with, "New topic? Question number six?" James asked

I nodded

"Your turn!" I said knowing that I ask five then he asks five

"What's your favorite color?" He asked

I laughed

"Haha, it's blue, red and purple" I said

"Couldn't pick one?" He asked

"Blue" I said

"What's your favorite...?" He started to say but I cut him off

"Are all you questions going to be "What's your favorite?" etc... Ask me good questions!" I said

His eyebrows immediately rose... quickly and he pouted

"Fine! Who was your first kiss?" He asked

"Paul Thasty" I said

James nodded somewhat narrowing his eyes at the thought

"When" He asked

"End of fifth year" I said

James nodded again

Then he started to think of another question,

"Why have you hated me for the past six years" James asked

"Because you have been stupid, immature, arrogant, inconsiderate, and frankly I really just didn't like you" I said...

He looked like he was pierced by something... ouch

"You didn't let me finish... That was six years two weeks ago... I no long strongly dislike you... by the way I never really HATED you... just you annoyed me but for some reason... you don't anymore" I said whispering it really

Well now at least he knows why I've not liked him... truth is... it's just the opposite right now... but no one knows but Alice... Oh by the way, in any case you missed that, I just admitted to LIKING JAMES POTTER... I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST ADMITTED THAT NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

This is happening to fast...

James just stared at me through my internal argumentative side...

I rolled my eyes

"Continue with the questions please!" I said quickly

I sweetly smiled

"Do you really think I'm hot?" He asked referring to last night, he smirked while doing this

"I think more than that" I muttered under my breath, but apparently all is heard because he nearly choked...

WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?

I nodded

And apparently we both went into shock

"Lils?" James asked me

I swallowed

"Yes?" I asked

"Do you like..." James started

"HI PETUNIA!" I heard my mum say

I turned to James and we both caught each other's eyes for a moment before getting up and going to wait by the top of the stairs

"Lily! Come down! Your sister's here!" My mum yelled

I also heard

"You know it's very rude to yell, you could simply go up the stairs and get her" Ew... Vernon...

James and I looked at each other, before starting to walk down the stairs, but before we did so, I said to James:

"Don't say anything about our bet" I said

"Why not?" He asked

"Just don't" I asked nervously

James noticed that Lily didn't want to tell her sister either to not influence her... or disappoint her and her fiancé

James nodded and we continued to walk down that stairs, when we reached the bottom...

"Hi Tunney" I said somewhat quietly

"Hello Lils" Petunia said

"You know, nicknames are rather rude, a parent gave a child a name, why disrespect them and change it? That's like a direct hit right?" Vernon...

My jaw clenched, this was not going to be easy.

"Hello, I'm Lily" I said sweetly to Vernon and looking at him expectantly

Vernon scrunched his nose and lifted his head like suggesting he was better than me

"I'm Vernon." He said

"Nice to meet you" I said again sweetly yet a little edge added

My parents gave me a knowing look and my eyes widened, also in a knowing way

He grunted and looked at James

"And this is my, uh, friend James" I said somewhat awkwardly, I wasn't really prepared for what to call James compared to myself

"I think that it is nearly impossible for a girl and boy to be "friends", but considering you're...hm...Circumstances, I think it'd be best if you could see as many friends as you can get, due to your undermined status in the real world. You Know? Being a freak and all..." Vernon said completely disgustedly. And I thought Petunia was bad...

My lips pursed together and I gathered my surroundings, I was completely shocked, I was about to speak but it wasn't me who actually spoke:

"I'm James Potter, another current freak, pleasure to meet you Vernon?" James said in a clenched jaw, with a sarcastic yet radiant tone

My parents both smiled, he definitely lightened the mood... drawing the question right back to him.

Vernon snorted, completely insulted

"Great she's bought more of her kind, Petunia!" He said clearly insulted

Petunia looked worriedly at me and then allowed Vernon to drag her into the kitchen, then dining room

"You weren't kidding" I said to my mum

Her eyes widened and she nodded sympathetically

"What a bitter moron" James muttered under his breath in which my parents actually laughed, and then I joined along... he really did lighten up the mood

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Vernon

"We should probably get ready; the reservations are at six-thirty!" My mother said following after the couple

My dad glared at me for a while and at James for a couple of moments, then turned and followed after.

"Thanks" I said, looking up at James

"Shall we be going? James asked sticking out his arm, and I took it, smiling and he the same

We went into the kitchen

"Take two cars?" My mother asked and I smiled reassuringly

"Okay" I said, grabbing my car keys

I use my sister's old car, a Volvo; I got my license when I came for Easter a couple of months ago

My parents would go in my dad's car, another Volvo, to the restaurant. James on the other hand, looked extremely fascinated with the concept of riding in a car.

He got in on the left side and I on the right, and I put the key in the slot, and turned the key in the slot. The engine roared and James jumped backwards.

I pulled my seat belt over my lap and James copied me, unable to put the buckle into the lock. I leaned over... paused a second... and helped him buckle his seatbelt.

And then I pulled back and we went on our way to the restaurant.


	11. The End: Unexpected: Lily Evans

"So this is what it feels like to be in a car..." James said more as a statement rather than a general question!

"Yeah... so entertaining!" I said sarcastically

We chatted a little bit and arrived at the restaurant within fifteen minutes.

We walked in:

"Hello Miser and Madam may I give you a seat for two? Or do you have a reservation?" The male hostess asked us in a French accent

"Reservation for the Evans family" I said

"Ah, right this way Madam" He said and we followed him to the back of the restaurant in a medium sized room dimly lighted.

My dad sat at the head of the table, and my mom to his right, then my sister to her left and then Vernon on the other side as the head of the table. Then, to my dad's left sat James, and then myself next to Vernon... great.

"This is very nice, great choice Petunia" My mother said somewhat awkwardly

James leaned in

"And you said you would never go anywhere even remotely decent with me in third year" James whispered for only me to hear

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Vernon asked me in a sardonic tone

I looked at him for a second and then said:

"Oh nothing" in a simple tone

"You know it's..." Vernon started but I cut him off

"Laugh and not let other's join in on the joke?" I guessed

"Or cut someone off when their talking?" James tried and my parents and I laughed at the expense of Vernon's silence

"May I take your order, Miser?" The waiter asked my father and that's when the night took off

James and I just kept cracking jokes throughout the salad and appetizers and then the entree and Vernon and Petunia were growing unhappy by the minute, finally we were about to order dessert, when James was finishing up a sentence and then I and then...

"And that is why Lily never went by that tree again" James finished off after finishing our appetizers and receiving many laughs from my parents and I.

"Oh, but James..." I started, but was interrupted by my sister...

"Lily, could you stop talking about all this magical crap, this is about Petunia, this entire dinner was for her and not you, I'm the one getting married to her, could you just put a sock in it for one second? Please? Because you're really stealing her thunder here. She's right; you really are some freak..." Vernon finished up with

James immediately stood up, pushing the chair backwards as he did so, he started to make a move forward but I stood up too, and stood in front of his, putting my hands on his shoulders, and trying to calm him down.

"James don't worry about it" I said

"Yes James and you too... another freak! Why did you even invite them, Petunia?" Vernon asked

"I didn't" Petunia said, looking me in the eyes, "My, uh, mum did" she finished with

My parents looked at me extremely cautiously.

"Petunia!" My mum said in a whisper, but once Petunia started, she couldn't stop and now with Vernon, it was like he was threatening the entire marriage if she didn't taunt me.

"Figures" Vernon said looking at us with disgust

"I know" Petunia said getting into it, "I'm sorry Vernon dearest, I don't know what got into me, I said it was fine, but you know me, I get into the moment of our marriage and I forget about the things that really matter... or in this case... don't matter..." She said

I didn't expect anything different, but James was growing even angrier by the second

"It's alright Petunia dear, now I know what you were talking about... disgusting... really... I mean how different could you be? Honestly, don't you people know normality? It's quite simple actually!" Vernon was laughing by now as was Petunia

"Listen... you..." I cut James off

"Mum could we cut dinner early? We'll meet you at home?" I asked hoping

"Yes! But we're going to watch the fireworks and go into the bay of London's coast... we won't be back until four in the morning!" My mum said worriedly

"It's okay, I'll see you later, love you!" I said quickly and grabbed my purse and basically dragged James out of the restaurant

I managed to drag him to the car before he said anything

"I was wrong to take the bet" He said extremely sad

"I expected nothing less, don't be so upset!" I said reassuringly

He looked at me intensely for a couple of moments before responding

"I should go back to Hogwarts" He said quietly and was about to turn on the spot, but I yelled:

"Stop!" He turned quickly at my sudden outburst, his eyes glassy

"Don't go" I nearly whispered...

He looked at me curiously

"Don't go" I said again looking into his widened Hazel eyes... which were still wet with tears

"Are you crying?" I asked stunned

"No!" He yelled wiping his tears quickly

"It's okay" I said

"No it's not! She made it seem like she really wanted you to be there in your letters! I just thought you were being dramatic! I'm sorry! I feel so bad for making you go through..." James said but by this time he was against the call and I was immediately in front of him looking up at James.

"It's not your fault that I'm always right" I said with a smile in which we both laughed and the tears within James' eyes had disappeared especially when he noticed how close we were to each other.

"Home?" I asked after we stood like that for a while.

He nodded and we both got into the car.

I turned on the radio and the Beetles came on.

"I will never understand Muggles" James said

I laughed. We finally arrived at my house.

We were still dressed in our formal attire.

"Want to change?" I asked

James nodded

We went upstairs to my room...

I got a pair of plaid pants and a cami out of my drawers and was about to go into the bathroom...

"Would you mind unzipping my dress?" I asked... well I couldn't reach it!

James walked over to me and I turned around.

He put his fingers on the zipper and slowly pealed the zipper down my back in a sense that sent chills up my spine, although I did try to cover it.

He stopped, the zipper being only a little above my bum.

I turned around quickly...

"Thanks" I said quietly looking up into James' eyes.

"You're welcome" he said looking back down at me

"Thanks for coming tonight too" I said

"Was it all really just to prove a point?" James asked getting quieter throughout asking the question

I thought about it...

"No" I whispered

"I thought so" He said leaning down closer and closer...

Suddenly there was a tapping on the window... James' owl was there... he turned his head and so did I to see the owl.

James' drew in a deep breath before going over, opening the window, taking the letter, and paying the owl, then closing the window and coming back.

"Who's it from?" I asked nonchalantly

"Padfoot..." James said distracted

"What happened?" I asked quietly

James had a worried look in his eyes

He exhaled quickly

"Nothing... everything's fine actually!" James said surprisingly excited

"I'm, uh, going to go take a shower" I said quickly and grabbed my clothes, and walked into the bathroom, taking a quickly shower, getting changed, and walking back out to my room to find James sitting on my bed.

"Uh James?" I asked confused

"Yours is more comfortable!" James whined

"You have a wand!" I protested

"Too easy!" He said

I gave him a sarcastic eye roll.

"Fine!" I said getting onto the bed, and laying down next to him, I, somewhat pouting

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"Um, what time is it?" He asked

"Eight-Thirty" I said in a matter-of-fact tone

"What to do... what to do..." James said ranting on...

"Go get changed into something comfortable" I said and he looked at me in surprise and then went into the bathroom with clothes.

I quickly got changed into a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, sneakers, and jacket, and put my hair up into a bun. James came out of the bathroom, a couple of minutes later. He was dressed in jeans, sneakers and a tee-shirt too, with his hair messed up and his glasses somewhat quirky"

"Ready?" I asked

"For what?" James asked

"You'll see" I said smiling

We went to my car and got in and started driving

"Lils, where are we going?" James asked

"I really don't know, I just wanted to get out of the house!" I said honestly

He laughed!

I kept driving and finally stopped at a lake, where there was a trail to walk around it.

"Want to take a walk" I asked and James nodded,

It started to get darker and darker with every step

We walked and talked... I actually had a good time... This night was pretty bad but Petunia didn't say anything that she hadn't said before... the only thing that made it not hurt was... James... It's funny, coming to the wedding... now it was all on us not the bet...

It was around ten-thirty after we got ice cream and such... when James stopped me

"Padfoot wrote to me" James said

"Yeah the letter from before?" I said more as a question relatively speaking

"Could you not get mad... at what I say next?" He asked

"Possibly" I said suspiciously

"I may need to leave tonight... for a couple of hours..." James started to say

"Why?" I asked cautiously

"I can't tell you" James said quietly

I could see how sorry he was to leave...

"What time will you be back?" I asked

"About three o'clock" He said nervously and extremely worriedly

I stood there for a while, thinking about this...

"Okay, three-o'clock" I said eyeing him

He flashed a brilliant smile and said:

"Thank you!" I shouted

What would he be doing for four hours or so?

"And you can't tell me?" I asked still a little suspicious

He shook his head and said:

"Sorry Lils"

I turned and leaned on the board on the bridge we were standing on where I looked onto the lake and up at the full moon...

Full Moon...

My eyes widened and I sprung up

"What! What? What's wrong?" James asked

"James! What are you going to be doing?" I asked a last time knowing about Remus' condition

"I can't tell you!" He said frantically

"Why not? I mean I don't think Remus would mind it much! But how would you... why would you...?" I trailed off still thinking

What would they be doing?"

"Remus?" James asked in shock and I looked at him expectantly

"What are you up to?" I asked one step ahead of him

"You know about Remus', uh, you know?" He asked still shocked

"He's a werewolf? Am I wrong?" I asked surprised, I never thought that I wasn't actually right!

"Uh..." James said

"He is!" I said

James nodded

"How do you know?" He asked

"I've known since second year! Not that hard, he misses a couple of classes right after a Full Moon, always has scratches on his arms and such! I just kind of figured..." I drifted off with...

"Have you told anyone? I mean if you have that'd be well Lily!..." James said

"No I haven't! I just kind of let it go on after I found out!" I said

James looked relieved

"What else is there?" I asked

"Now that I can't tell you, see you at three" James said smoothly and attractively turned on the spot and disappeared

I took a deep breath in... And smiled... only James Potter...

I went to the car and started to drive home... Getting lost in my thoughts once again...

"She knows" James said catching his breath

"How much?" Sirius asked walking under the invisibility clock with Peter and James on their way to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius had sent James a letter reminding him of the Full Moon, James didn't want to leave Lily, but it was the only way to make sure his best mates were safe.

Sirius pointed his wand at the tree and the tree instantly froze

They entered and found Remus transforming... themselves also transforming as James tucked his clock in his robes, and turning into a stag...His Animagus, along with Sirius, a black dog, and Peter, a rat... all of them exiting and going about the Forbidden Forest, alone...

I got home at about Eleven-Fifteen... I sat on my bed and watched some television for a while... wondering and worrying... What if James was in danger? I don't know why I would care... well I do, but...

Dear Alice,

I have a problem. James told me something very interesting today, but left out something... meaning he's hiding one thing. Something that apparently Sirius, Remus, and Peter are in on too, and it's bothering me a bunch. All I can think about is: Is James in danger? Deep breaths Lily... You know I like him... still can't believe it... We almost kissed... twice... I honestly wish this wasn't so complicated... He was great at dinner, really made things easy, you know Petunia? She's crazy, but this time her fiancé interrogated me and she finally broke and followed along, all because James and I were joking around and making my parents laugh while the two sat down awkwardly just thinking how great they are and how dumb we are for trying to have a little of fun. Finally, they complained about the attention not being about them... funny... well James didn't like that and after they called me, then James, some very interesting and rude things, James got up and I had to hold him back. My mum let us leave early, and then James well, he was really upset. Plus I won the bet, and such, but he was just upset by the way she treated me... this night was just strange. I need some help... Respond... A.S.A.P. Or at least before three o'clock, that's when James comes back... I hope...

-Lily

I gave it to my owl, and waited about an hour for a response... It's about one-thirty right now.

Dear Lily,

Sorry for the late response. I have been let's see busy? I went on a date tonight with Frank Longbottom! It was great, and I'll give you details later, but the important details now, is figuring out why James Potter is now the man of your dreams... kidding! But still, sweetie! You have some serious feelings for this kid, why not just wait up, plant a giant kiss on him, and see where it goes from there. I know you think this kid just likes you for the challenge, but Lils, I think he really LOVES you... and even now that you like him... is that such a bad thing? You know how much I really just want to help, and I know that you used to hate James, but really... you said it yourself... "He really doesn't do anything wrong, just little pranks to keep the school on its feet... it's not like he's into the "Dark Arts" or anything..." Just see where he takes you, you may extremely surprised... it is James Potter... who knows?

Good Luck

Sincerely,

Alice

James is going to be very surprised... when I kiss him... when he comes home...

I waited up for the next hour and a half... and heard the door open downstairs...

I sprinted down the stairs... I didn't care where he had been... I didn't care where he was going... all I cared about was following the advice given... I saw his turn as he heard me come down and I jumped up... into his arms... and kissed him... and he kissed back... everything else melted away in agony... Courage and bravery were nothing to weakness and poor... everything blended together in a magnificent twist of delight...

Why it took me so long to do what I've wanted to do for a while, I don't know, but what I do know is "Cease the Day, For the Moments we live aren't comparative in the sense of love and desire... James Potter and Lily Evans... Who would have thought?


End file.
